


C'est ça, l'Amour,

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, Eggo making, El knows french, F/M, Kissing, Mike's as love sick as they come, She can also sing, honestly them acting like an 80 year old married couple in the spring, not really but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: Mike goes to a very familiar cabin in the middle of the spring and hears his beloved sing in a language he's never heard her speak





	C'est ça, l'Amour,

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION:  
> So this is love, mmm  
> So this is love  
> So this is what makes life divine  
> I'm all aglow, mmm  
> And now I know (and now I know)  
> The key to all heaven is mine
> 
> The song is  
> So this is love  
> From Cinderella

The scent of growing honeydew and freshly cut grass danced its way into his nostrils, the hem of freshly bloomed flowers tickled his calfs whilst he stepped over a single barbed wire. Pale arms clutched brown paper bags against a striped polo as his heart beats in excitement to the small steps left to see him beloved.

The prosaic steps of the cabin cracked with the sudden weight pressed against them, Mike had gone to knock on the wooden door when he heard a sound softly flow into his ears.

“C'est ça, l'Amour, hum hum hum hum” The boy paused at the sweet sound, like the feeling of silk being poured around him. That’s the only way to describe the feelings running up and down his limbs.

By the pronunciation he could estimate that whatever the young girl on the other side of the door was singing, was French.

“Le grand Amour” A smile spread slowly against his face, the apple of his freckled cheeks rising nearly to his eyes. Els voice was soft and sweet. It was shy and quiet yet powerful and strong, and to know that she could sing. Sing in French made him happy, she was getting the hang of living, maybe a little more that he was.

He hugs the two bags with his right arm and knocks on the door with his left, he hears exited little steps racing up to the door, the singing fresh in his mind even after she stopped.

When she swings the door open she wears the same smile as Mike, their pupils slowly dilating to the edge, Mike breaths in her curly hair, his white shirt framed perfectly on her with a pair of jeans. 

“Hi” she breathed, her shoulders falling as if she had just let out a deep intake

Mike shakes his head with a smile “I didn’t know you spoke French” 

El blushes and automatically tucks a strand of hair behind her ear “Nancy’s teaching me, goes with the lesson”

“You're really good at it.” Mike reassures with a crooked smile. El shyly thanks him before welcoming him into the kitchen, so he could place the bags down on the small dinner table, they both take yellow boxes out of the bags in a comfortable silence.

“Can you-“ Mike starts

“Hm?”

“Can you keep singing?” Mike says carefully, not wanting to force El into anything. But El smiles and nods, she opens one of the Eggos boxes and starts to sing again.

“C'est ça, l'Amour, hum hum hum hum” She flips one of the drawers behind her open with her mind, Mike still watches in awe as his toaster starts floating up to the kitchen counter and connects to the outlet. Not sure if its due to the way she sings, the language she’s speaking or the things she’s floating with her _mind._

“Le grand Amour” she grabs three Eggos and walks to the counter, popping the waffles into the slots of the heated toaster, Mike unmindedly walks behind her and El turns around with a smile at the closeness behind them, causing Mike to blush and step away.

“L'Amour qui fait chanter la vie” El giggles at his blush and takes his hand, she suddenly takes his hand and tries to spin him around. She tippy toes but still can’t reach far enough to completely spin him, Mike chuckles along and slightly crouches down so El can turn him .

“Là dans tes bras” Mike uses the hand she’s holding and jokingly pulls her close, El throws her head back along with a stream of giggles.

“Hum hum hum hum.” El loops her arms around his neck, just like she did in the snowball and Mike puts her hand on her hips, their giggles slowly die out but the same smile dances on their face.

“Je sais déjà” El looks deep into Mikes eyes, slowly getting lost in them, He’s not much different.

“Je sais déjà” She says again, slowly dying in her throat as Mikes face comes closer to hers, she reaches a bit to seal their kiss.

But, their lips nearly meeting, when the sound of the Eggos pop out of the toaster. Causing both of them to whip their heads around to the sound.

They turn forward towards each others with a burning blush, Mike shrugs in the silence

“The waffles are done.”

El snorts at his obvious comment, uniting her arms around his neck and shakes her head with a chuckle.

“Bouche renifler” El turns around, by her tone Mike can tell she’s teasing him

“What does that mean?” 

El shakes her head innocently  
“Nothing.”

“El.” 

“It’s nothing” El laughs

“El!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please :)


End file.
